Super-Couple Bloodlines
by viridianaln9
Summary: The world has been saved and both couples Brianna and Clark, Toni and Steve have children. They have lives and they are growing up. Sequel to Super-Couple Family
1. Moving Out

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Summary: **The world has been saved and both couples Brianna and Clark, Toni and Steve have children. They have lives and they are growing up.**

Note: **This is the new story and next chapter to the Super-Couple Series. I hope that you guys like it. Now this first chapter will be a move on and some months have already happened since the ending.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **One: Moving Out**

Penny and Rachel knew that it would happen, they had tried to live in Avenger's Tower for the first two months of joining the Team, but to both of them it seemed that they were just living home. Even Avenger's Mansion didn't help at all, there was also an incident with them getting annoy at certain things that their decision came out, they had to move out. Their parents weren't happy, but they were given some points about them.

"We have to make sure the place is good."

"We must make sure it has the best security."

"It has to be in the limits of New York or Gotham City."

So until they find the best apartment they would be tied to either Avenger's Tower or SHIELD HQ. Neither was something they liked.

They were walking around trying to find their perfect apartment because they also knew that they would have to find an apartment that would also help them and they would be happy to know that.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

"Avenger's Assemble!" that was the Captain's call. Spiderman and Nightwing got ready.

"What happened?" Spiderman asked Jarvis.

"Doombots have been cited in the city, the Captain wants the Avenger's to take them down."

"Where are the rest of the Fantastic Four?" Nightwing asked.

"The Human Torch is already in the scene." Jarvis told them both.

"Well let's get to scene." Nightwing told Spiderman. They both left together to the scene to find out what was going on.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Mount Justice_

The Team had been happy to be moving around with the Watchtower as well.

"Has there been any more news about the Light?" Wonder Girl asked Kaldur.

"There had been known news." Kaldur told the entire team. "With Luthor in jail thanks to Nightwing, and Ra's dying in the Reach and Light conversation, the Light has been slightly compromised."

"Has anyone seen Nightwing lately?"

"Nightwing is in New York with the Avengers." Miss M told them. She turned and saw Superboy and Batgirl talking. She wanted to hear what they were saying but Batgirl had a very thin beep every time someone tried to listen to them. Not that she used it, since it would also hurt Superboy but she had used it once while covering Superboy's ears as a warning.

"Do we have a mission?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not at the moment." Kaldur said.

"Actually we might?" Batgirl said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Brianna was in her office actually doing Wayne Enterprises work and Clark was doing work for the Daily Planet.

"Do you think they will find it?" Clark asked.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Rachel and Penny?" Clark asked.

"No, finding an apartment in New York is hard enough adding to other things." Brianna told him.

"They will be doing missions." Brianna told Clark. "That will not leave them with enough time for them to move or find something."

"Rachel is our daughter and will find a way." Clark said.

"We'll see." Brianna told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _New York_

Rachel and Penny were meeting him on the café. Nicholas walked inside and he had a packet in his hand.

"Nicholas." Rachel said with a smile. Nicholas smiled and kissed her cheek and was shook hands with Penny.

"Rachel, Penny." Nicholas said.

"So have you found it?" Penny asked trying to get to the point.

"I have found something both of you might like." Nicholas told them. He put the files down and opened them. They had picture of different buildings. Both of them understood that both their sets of parents were trying to sabotage them moving away so they had to go on the down-low to find their new apartment.

"Oh these are nice." Penny said.

"Where did you find these?" Rachel asked him.

"Many were left after the Reach incident." Nicholas told them.

"Oh." They told him.

"Though some have been left alone with the money you both make out of your business ventures could help bring one of them up." Nicholas told them.

"It shouldn't be that hard." Penny said.

"We could have it done fast if we find one we like." Rachel said. They were looking at all the apartment buildings trying to find one they both liked and would be close but at the same time away from Stark Tower.

"That would be for the best." Nicholas said.

"You know you will have to tell your parents about him." Rachel told Penny.

"They don't need to know." Penny said with a smile.

"They will suspect." Nicholas told her, he knew what they were talking about it wasn't that hard to figured it. Not with sightings of both Deadpool and Spiderman fighting together.

"Not at all." Penny told him, both he and Rachel shared a look of understanding.

"Anyway, let's keep looking at the places." Rachel told her. They continued to look at the buildings until they found one.

"This one." They both told Nicholas at the same time. He turned to look at it and the building was beautiful and a mix between old and new styles.

"It is very nice." Nicholas told them.

"We can also build things in the bottom. For our needs; we can even rent some." Rachel told Penny.

"That would be a good idea." Penny told her.

"It will also help keep your secrets." Nicholas told them.

"True, we can also have some vacated." Rachel told Penny.

"You mean have the bottom as normal apartments and the top being our own rooms." Penny told Rachel.

"Yes, exactly." Rachel told her. Rachel turned to Nicholas.

"Thank-you for this, Nicholas."

"You're welcome." Nicholas said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna, Toni, Steve and Clark were sitting down on the living room of Wayne Manor because it was secluded. Also their siblings wanted to be noisy and wanted to know what would happen without being in there.

"Alright you brought us here." Brianna said.

"Yes, we did." Rachel answered. Steve and Clark looked at each other and they both knew what they were going to say.

"We have found a building." Penny said.

"I would like to remind you we made so points for you to move out." Toni said.

"Exactly." Rachel said. They put the file down and showed the building on the screen.

"What is this?" Toni asked.

"This will be our new home soon." Penny said with a smile.

"What?!" Toni and Brianna said at the same time. Steve and Clark looked at their daughters knowing they had found something.

"As I can see the building has all that you ask for." Clark told both Brianna and Toni.

"How did you find it?" Toni asked.

"We asked around." Rachel told her.

"It will not be done for a few months as I can see." Brianna told both of them.

"We know, but we want it to be perfect."

"It will be with our help." Steve told them.

 **$LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Not Allowed

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I'm very happy you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose for**_ **the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Two: Not Allowed**

Rachel and Penny were working with their parents to get their apartment done and they could move out. They also knew things had to come. Penny had to do something important and she had to make him see reason.

"Come on." she said.

"No." Deadpool told her. Penny was trying to get Wade to come meet her parents.

"You have to meet them eventually outside the suit." Penny told him.

"I don't have too, see they are going to hate me and tell you to break up with me." Wade told her.

"You can give them a chance."

"I don't have to give them a chance I know they will, the boxes know they will and the bat will also know." Wade told her.

"Come on, once just meet them once." Penny said looking at him.

"Don't look at me with those doe eyes." Wade said and Penny kept looking at him. "Fine." Penny smiled and kissed him.

"It will be okay." Penny said. "Be there at eight."

He saw her leave because, how could he not. But he knew that the Captain and the Woman of Iron wouldn't accept him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Central City_

Rachel didn't come here often or hadn't for the past few months she couldn't. But she knew she would have to face them sooner or later. So she decided to come visit. She pushed the buzzer and was surprised it wasn't opened fast and she tried to breath in hiding her disappointment and her tears because Wally had always opened the door when she had come. Iris was the one to open the door and she seemed bigger than last time.

"Rachel!" Iris said surprised.

"Hello, Iris came to visit you and Barry I brought presents for the twins." Rachel told her.

"Oh come in." Iris said. "Thank you for the presents."

Rachel stood there and the one to come to almost tackle her was Bart.

"Rachel is good to see you, it's so crash IcantbelieveyourherewedidntthinkyouwouldcomeheresinceWallypassedaway." Bart told her and Rachel was well verse in speed talking.

"Well I came to visit." Rachel told him.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Iris asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Rachel told her. Iris smiled at her knowing that everything would be fine.

#

Barry seemed to be happy to have her eating and having come.

"So, how are the Avengers?" Barry asked.

"They are fine very different." Rachel told them.

"You must be getting bored without us there." Bart told her.

"Actually I've been having fun." Rachel told them.

"You don't plan on returning to the Team?" Iris asked.

"I think I'm doing well in the Avengers and I think I fit in the Team; I already knew many of them—"

"You know the League too." Bart told her.

"I am happy in the Avenger's that's the reason I got out of the Team. I want to reach out on my own." Rachel told them.

"Your moving out too, your Mum mentioned it." Barry said.

"Yes." Rachel told him. "Connor is moving out to Metropolis and Jason moved out as well, I think it's time I do it too."

"Do you miss us?' Bart asked her.

"Yes, that's why I came to visit?" Rachel told him.

"No I meant the Team." Bart told her.

"Bart, why don't you help me?" Iris said getting up. Barry and Rachel stayed there.

'Sorry about him, he cares." Barry told her.

"How are you?" Rachel asked him.

"We're doing fine; I should be asking how you are doing?" Barry asked because he had known how badly she had taken it.

"Living one day at a time I have to." Rachel told him.

"Yes, we think that too." Barry said. "Look Iris and I were wondering if you wanted to be the godmother of one of the twins."

"Me, are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Barry told her. "See if that hadn't happened we would have asked you and Wally and well that hasn't change in a way for me and Iris."

"I would be honored." Rachel told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

"I told you this was a bad idea." Wade told Penny and he wasn't exactly lying Steve and Toni were holding their weapons and Johnny had gone on fire.

"Are you three serious?" Penny snapped at them.

"What are you doing here Deadpool?"Toni demanded.

"I was invited." Wade told them hoping they wouldn't try to kill him.

"By whom we are waiting for Penny and-"Steve let go of his sentence when he got it. He wasn't the only one.

"Nope, oh you have got to be kidding me." Toni said. Johnny flamed off and sighed knowing this would not end well.

"Penelope Rogers-Stark do you have any explanation as to the reason why a Mercenary is standing in our home." Toni snapped and Penny looked at her and Steve knew this wouldn't end well.

"Yes, Mum." Penny said. "Wade is my boyfriend."

'No." Toni said.

"Penny." Steve began.

"You won't even give him a chance to prove himself; he isn't all they say he is." Penny told them.

"Pen-Pen maybe I should go I told you this wasn't a good idea." Wade told her. Steve looked at them but knew he wasn't good for her daughter. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh they won't be a tomorrow." Toni said.

"I'm sorry Penny, he might be a good guy but we don't trust him." Steve said.

"You don't even know him." Penny said wide-eyed.

"We know enough about him." Steve said.

"The same thing could have been said about Mum all those years ago and you married her." Penny said and that just caused both her parents to look at her.

"Penelope." Steve snapped. "Our answer is no, you are not allowed to date Wade Wilson."

"That isn't—"

"That's our final word." Steve said Wade left but not without kissing Penny on the forehead.

"I told you his would be bad." Wade told her. Penny saw as he left and heard her parents when they asked Jarvis if Wade had left.

"Penny—"

"No don't talk to me." Penny told them with tears in her eyes. "Both of you I can't believe you, you know he told me repeatedly you guys would react like this and I was no thinking both of you would be open minded, guess I was wrong."

"We're doing what's best for you." Steve said but Penny was already walking away.

"She'll get over him." Toni said him feeling bad about making their daughter cry. Steve wasn't that optimistic.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I know Toni and Steve seem rather mean but Deadpool does have a history and they really want was best for Penny. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Red Hood & Agent L

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **Yay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** ** _Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose_** **for the reviews. So this particular character if you want to know more about her is in Chapter 37 of Super-Couple One-Shots as in that is the chapter she is introduced in.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Three: Red Hood & Agent L **

_SHIELD HQ_

The two people standing there were arguing like always it seemed this days.

"You are being stubborn." Lucille told him.

"I'm not being stubborn; I told you that those bastards were going to get away." Jason told her. "You know what, I have to go." He said walking away from her.

"For the love of, if you take one more step—"

"What are you going to do Lucy hurt me." Jason said walking away. He needed to get out of the HQ and probably go out with his friends to party for a while. Lucille watched him go away and sighed knowing he wouldn't come back.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

Jason arrived at the Tower and he parked his motorcycle and got inside the elevator to go up.

"Sup, Jarvis." Jason said.

"Master Jason is good to see you." Jarvis replied.

"Where are Haldor and Francis?" Jason asked.

"They are in the living room." Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarv." Jason told him and waited until the doors opened and he saw the battlefield in the place. It wasn't an actual battlefield but he could feel it in the air. He saw Penny ignoring both her parents and both Rachel and Johnny were sitting next to Penny.

"Woo, did I come in at a bad time?" he asked.

"Not at all." Rachel said standing up and coming to him. He could read her body language telling him that bad things were going on. He wondered if it had to do with Penny dating Wade Wilson. It wasn't exactly a secret no matter what they believed.

"Okay, so I came to pick up Hal and Francis." Jason said and both boys stood up as if a firecracker was in their ass and they came to him.

"Let's go." Francis said.

"See ya." Jason said with a smile to Rachel. Now he was thankful that he was no there at the moment and that he had moved out.

#

The three of them arrived at a diner and they put their helmets down. So they could order food.

"So, what the f*ck is going on in the Tower?" Jason asked.

"Aunt Toni and Uncle Steve found out about Penny and her boyfriend." Francis told him.

"Aye they are not happy about it." Haldor said to him.

"I'm not surprise, so Penny didn't take it well."

"The Tower has sort of being in a War zone at the moment, Penny won't talk to her parents and they are using Rachel and Johnny as intermediates." Francis told him.

"Penny is still seeing her boyfriend everyone with eyes knows that." Jason told them.

"We know, but Aunt Toni and Uncle Steve think that she has not seen him at all." Haldor told him.

"God, I'm thankful I moved out to stay away from the whole drama." Jason said.

"Please, Rachel and Penny are working harder now to get out of the Tower." Francis said. "They are using all the free-time from their studies to get their home ready. Johnny is getting ready to move as well."

"Well good on them." Jason told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Fury's Office—Two Days Later_

Jason and Lucille standing on Fury's office waiting for their next assignment, it was not going to be something hard.

"Your next mission is to go undercover in one of Kingpins clubs and try to get some sensitive files." Fury told them.

"Alright." Jason told him.

"Jason you will be going as yourself and Lucille will be your date." Coulson told him.

"Alright." Jason replied. "I guess I will be seeing you in a few hours."

#

Jason had gotten ready and he looked at himself in the mirror. His suit was black with a red shirt and he fixed his cufflinks. He went to knock on Lucille's room to get her.

"Come on, Lucy we need to go." Jason said knocking on the door.

"I'm going." Lucille told him. She opened the door Jason looked at her. She was wearing a dress that matched his suit. The dress was black with red outline and it was parted on one side of her leg.

"You clean up good." Jason told her.

"Let's just get going." Lucille said and moved in-front of him. Jason followed her with a smirk on his face.

#

Both of them arrived and Jason helped her out of the limo. The cameras were on them the moment it happened. Jason held Lucille close to him and tries to hurry up. They walked like a couple though and Jason just knew that his Mum would be doing a background check on Lucille the moment she saw the pictures. When they got inside Lucille stepped away from him a bit.

"Is it always like that?" she asked him.

"Well it's gotten worst now that I'm sort of legal." Jason told her.

"So everyone is throwing themselves at you." She told him.

"Not with you right now, so if you get hate-mail well you know who to blame." He said winking at her.

"As if you were to be so lucky, as far as I'm concerned your other brothers get more fame." She said. Jason just rolled his eyes because it wasn't really true, he was the' Bad Boy' of the Kent-Wayne boys and everyone knew it. He was rather proud of that title and he couldn't lie about it.

"Well, they are the nice ones." Jason told her with a smirk and pulled her closer.

"Do you really have too?" she asked him.

"You are my date and we do need to make it believable." Jason told her. "Now let's go dance."

"What?!" she hissed at him. Jason pulled her to the dance-floor and they moved around. Jason was looking around and saw the Kingpin moving around.

"Wilson is moving and he has a suit-case with him." Jason whispered in her ear.

"That's why you wanted to dance?" she asked and Jason swung her out before bringing her back in.

"It is a mission." Jason said. "Doesn't mean I don't like to dance."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

"Are you still going to be fighting?" Rachel asked. They were looking over their plans for their place.

"Yes." Penny told her. "They didn't even give him a chance Rachel just said no."

"I think we both knew that is what they were going to tell you." Rachel said. Penny sat on the couch and there was such a defeated look on her face.

"I wanted to believe they were going to accept him." Penny told her.

"You know, we haven't even worried about Johnny he seems incredibly jumpy." Rachel told her.

"I know I feel like dirt, I haven't even asked him." Penny told her.

"Why don't we stop our planning to escape the tower and go bug Johnny." She told her.

"That sounds like a plan." Penny said. They were walking out of the room trying to get o Johnny. 'Hey Jason was here, do you know what he wanted?"

"To hang out with Haldor and Francis you know those three are thick as thieves." Rachel told her.

"He must have gotten bored."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jason and Lucille were currently in a sensitive position, Jason had Lucille pinned to the wall near Kingpin's office.

"We are so close." Lucille told him.

"Yes." Jason said and kissed her. They knew they were doing it to make people uncomfortable but that wasn't the case with them. They kissed and it was real, he opened her mouth slowly to his caress and she returned to swift slow moving of lips her hands moving slowly to grab his hair making him groan as he pulled her much closer to him.

The kiss was broken when they heard someone gasped and they turned to see one of the waitresses blush hard and run away.

"So—"Jason said and it was a pain to let her go for a bit. He looked at her too see that her pupils were blow wide and knew his were as well.

"The files." She said. They moved and he makes sure that the cameras were disabled. Lucille went inside the office and Jason followed just in-case.

"Okay, I found them." she told him looking at the computer. Jason looked at the door before he looked at her and he unbuttoned some of the ones in his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"They are coming, do you have them?" Jason told her.

"Yes." She told him.

"Good." He said making sure she had everything hidden before she pulled him closer to him and plundered her mouth moving her to the couch. Lucille wrapped one of her legs around him and Jason kissed her neck as she messed with his hair as he made her gasp.

"Jason" she hissed as he bit her lightly. He ran his had up her leg and before they could move into something very different the door was opened.

"What the hell?" they both moved and Jason looked at Wilson Fisk.

"Oh shit d—did we not move to an empty room." he said his voice husky and with the tone of being drunk.

"No, what the hell?" Fisk said he couldn't believe it and he wanted to do something to teach the kid a lesson but he knew Brianna Wayne would destroy him for touching her son.

"I'm sorry man but you know my girlfriend and I." Jason said. 'I forgot I wasn't home, I apologize."

"Just get out of here." Fisk said. Jason pulled Lucile with him and putting his jacket on her to cover her modesty. Something Fisk approved of really.

"So—sorry again." Jason said pulling Lucille with him. They got out of the office but he made sure they left the entire building. The limo was waiting for them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Next Day_

Lucille and Jason were in Fury's office and the USB was there.

"The files are inside?"

"Yes." Jason said.

"Good job." Fury said before making the sign to let them go. Jason and Lucille looked at each other; they hadn't spoken about last night. When they got out of the office they looked at each other.

"I'm going to go out." Lucille told him.

"You know we're going to have to talk about last night." Jason told her.

"Nothing happened." Lucille told him.

"Yes, it did and the better you stop denying it the easier we will deal with it." Jason told her.

"Look it was a mission—"she was pulled toward Jason and he didn't kiss her which she was expecting, just held her as her breath hitched a bit.

"Why so nervous?" he asked.

"I'm not." She said pushing him away. Jason didn't move just moved his head to her ear.

"Something happened and I'll be in the training room if you want to talk." Jason said kissing her than it was just a press of lips before he let her go. Lucille looked as Jason walked away and she was cursing a mile-wide in her head.

 **$LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Torch's Engagement

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** ** _Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose_** **for the review. So we are going to see what Johnny's been thinking in the last chapter. I hope that you guys like it something happy.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Four: Torch's Engagement**

Johnny had been thinking about it for a while and he had asked his Dad.

"So, why did you ask Mum to marry you?" he asked. Steve looked at his son surprised by the question.

"I think it came by the fact that I didn't want to be apart from her anymore." Steve told him. "I had waited a long time before I went under and I didn't want to wait this time."

"So you knew you wanted to be with Mum." Johnny told him.

"Yes, we had already been through the good and the bad." Steve told him. "We knew the worst of each other and I knew that we could face many things."

"So, you just knew." Johnny said.

"Why are you asking me so much, Johnny?" Steve asked he had a feeling he knew it wouldn't really surprise him. Johnny looked at him before he took it out and put it in-front of him.

"I plan to ask Gwen to marry me?" he tells Steve. He is about to tell Johnny that he should wait, but he could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Dad we've been together since we were kids, I think it's time." Johnny told him.

"You have to be incredibly sure about this, Johnny." Steve told him.

"I am." Johnny told him. "We don't have to get married right at this moment and we can have a long engagement if she wants it."

"It is a commitment."

"I know, come on Dad we have broken up you know and we both decided we wanted to be together." Johnny told him. Steve had remembered that and it had not been pretty stage for Johnny since he had been going out, just to forget.

"If you are sure, than I am with you." Steve told him.

"Thanks Pop." Johnny told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Johnny was getting nervous and he knew it, he didn't know if Gwen would tell him 'Yes' or 'no'

"You know if you keep worrying she is going to notice you're planning something." He jumped to see Penny and Rachel standing there.

"Who says there's something wrong?" Johnny asked.

"It could be that you're nervous because of the Engagement Ring you are carrying." Rachel told him and he cursed inside knowing she knew.

"Oh, do you need our help?" Penny asked.

"No." Johnny said, before sighing. "I don't know how to ask?"

"I would tell you to take her flying, but she would have to wear a full cover body suit." Penny told him.

"On the roof, you asked her out on the Tower balcony all those years ago." Rachel told him. Johnny looked at Rachel before getting up and kissing her cheek.

"You are brilliant." Johnny said.

"We'll make sure everyone is gone that day." Penny told him.

"How are you going to get Mum to leave her lab?" Johnny asked.

"By saying that I will be meeting Wade somewhere and we'll have her on a race along with Dad." Penny said.

"I'm going to visit my parents." Rachel told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What do you mean, she's with Wade?" Toni asked Jarvis.

"I have sighted them outside the Tower." Jarvis told her.

"Get my suit and tell Steve to get his." Toni said.

"I already have it on." Steve told her. They were getting ready to go fight and get her daughter away from him.

#

Johnny saw that everyone was gone and he smiled checking that everything was ready for the evening.

"Is everyone gone?" he asked Jarvis.

"Yes, everyone is sir." Jarvis told him. The elevator opened and Gwen came out.

"Hey, why did I just see your parents chase Spiderman down the street?" Gwen asked.

"Penny is sort of in trouble." Johnny told her.

'Is it about Wade?"

'Sort of." Johnny told her walking toward her and giving her a kiss.

"Hello." Gwen said.

"Hello to you too." Johnny said with a smile and moved her toward the top and she looked around.

"Oh Johnny." She said.

"I take it you like it."

"Yes." Gwen said. "Why didn't we have lunch in your apartment?"

"Well I taught the view was better here." Johnny said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Why are we being chased?" Deadpool said. They were currently moving around New York and were at the moment in Hell's Kitchen.

"They still don't approve." Spiderman told him. "We need to keep them busy for a while."

"Why?" Deadpool asked.

"I'm helping my brother." Spiderman told him before pulling him forward and kissed his masked lips.

"Ohh, well let's go because your parents re coming." Deadpool said.

"Spiderman!" Iron Man screamed and Spiderman grabbed Deadpool before a ship came forward and Spiderman noticed it was the bio-ship. She saw it opened and it was Superboy standing there.

'Well get inside, we'll drop you off somewhere." Superboy told them.

"Oh boy of steel I can kiss you." Spiderman said.

"I will shoot him if you do." Deadpool told her. They both climbed in and the Bio-ship was going.

"Superboy is helping them." Toni told Steve.

"Follow the Bio-ship." Steve told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

Gwen and Johnny were having the best time at the moment. They were eating and laughing before the desert came.

"Okay, I know you're wondering, why we are eating here and not my apartment." Johnny told her.

"Uh-huh." She told him.

"Well do you remember, what I asked you all those years ago?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny you asked me to be your girlfriend." Gwen said remembering. Johnny grabbed her hand with his.

"Yes, well I wanted this place to be a reminder of something good." Johnny told her.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Gwendolyn Stacy, we have been together for a long time when I didn't have my powers and when I got them." Johnny said moving and standing her up. Gwen looked at him with wide eyes as he went on one-knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." Gwen said looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes, Yes!"

Johnny stood up and kissed her which she returned. They stopped and Johnny got the ring out of its box and put it on her finger. Gwen just went back to give him a kiss. At that moment fireworks happened and they both looked up at the sky.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Acceptance

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I really hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, Guest1, Red Water Rose and Guest2**_ **for the reviews. I want to thank for the favorite and follows. So some months have passed in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Five: Acceptance**

After they had to be literary hunted down by Iron Man and Captain America. They were keeping a bigger eye on Penny. Since they were still in the whole _'My House, My Rules'_ sort of momentum at the moment. It also help that both Penny and Wade had to find more interesting ways to meet each other. This was one of those moments they weren't really hiding on top of Lady Liberty.

"You know, we don't have to hide." Spiderman told him.

"You know we do." Deadpool told her. "I don't fancy getting killed by the Captain and his wife."

"I know." Spiderman told him.

"You're worth it." Deadpool told her. He pulled her close and kissed her, Spiderman got close as well before she was pulled to wrap her legs around his waist.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Central City_

Rachel was visiting Barry's kids and she smiled at seeing them.

"Did it take you a long time to give birth?" Rachel asked Iris.

"Not that much." Iris told her.

"It's nice to have noise again." Barry tells her.

"I think, Alfred thought that too when TJ was born." Rachel tells them.

"So, when will you be coming back to the Team?" Bart asked her. Rachel looked at him and was surprise.

"I—I thought I told you guys last time." Rachel tells him. "I'm not going back to the Team, Bart I already have one."

"But—"

"It's everything, I want for me at the moment Bart; maybe later I will get out of the superhero business." Rachel tells him. She doesn't mean it, she has tried it before but she was trying to change the subject.

"Really?" Barry asked surprised.

"I don't know, maybe." Rachel tells him, before Bart can ask her anything more, her bag began to beep. "Oh, I have to go."

"What's the matter?" Iris asked.

"Avenger business." Rachel tells her politely taking out her card and putting on her ear-piece.

' _Nightwing, get to New York.'_ Captain America told her.

"I'll be there." Rachel told him. "Thank you for having me, I'll come to visit later."

"Thank you for coming." Iris tells her as Rachel gives her, her daughter. When Rachel leaves Barry turns to Bart.

"You need to stop asking her about the Team." Barry tells him.

"Nightwing belongs with us."

"She is a Bat and they do whatever they please." Barry tells him. "Don't ask her or she won't ever come back to the team."

"We miss her."

"I think she misses you guys but she is right, she is growing up and Nightwing belonged with the other Teams something was holding her back in you guy's Team but she was supposed to join the Justice League or the Avenger's years ago."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _New York_

It seemed that the villains had decided to get together and destroy the city, the Red Skull, and Dr. Doom had used their robots and they were destroying towns. Most of the Superheroes were on the case taking them down.

They moved around all the Teams that had been launched were fighting the Doom-bots and Hydra soldiers around.

"They are moving toward Defender Territory." Johnny told them through the coms.

"Call Daredevil and tells him we're going to be there." Nightwing told him.

"I'm on it." Spiderman told them.

"We'll be right behind you." Nightwing tells her.

"Torch, we need you down ninth." Falcon says.

Spiderman was in Hell Kitchen and she was fighting a group of Hydra agents and Cross Bones had been controlling them.

"Well if it isn't the little Spider." Crossbones said to him.

"Shouldn't you be in a road somewhere warning people not to go somewhere?" Spiderman asked.

"Spiderman." Crossbones said and it was the only warning she got before bullets began to fly, she didn't even notice that Crossbones was leading her to warehouse.

"Give it up road sign." Spiderman said.

"Is that so?" Crossbones told her.

"Yes." Spiderman said and her 'Spidey Senses' were tingling. Something was very wrong she noticed that she was inside a warehouse and the Green Goblin was inside as well.

"I hope you can take us both." Green Goblin said with laughter. Spiderman began to battle the two of them, until she got shot.

"Ahh!" she screamed and Nightwing heard her in their come.

' _I'm coming._ ' Nightwing told her.

"Ah!" Crossbones groaned as he had been shot.

"Chimichangas!" Deadpool scream as he shot, he turned too looked at Spiderman touching her side. That seemed to get him angry.

"I know you didn't." he said.

"Deadpool."

"It's Pool of Death." He said and went to kick the Green Goblin and shooting toward Crossbones who was shooting at him as well. He took some of the lackey's out. Spiderman was shooting some webs to take some of them down, but she was feeling the shot.

"Crossbones, now." Green Goblin said.

"Deadpool!" Spiderman screamed just as she was picked up by Deadpool and they were running.

"Some webs Spidey." Deadpool said just as the grenades were going off. Penny shot some webs to a building and they swung over there.

"Spiderman!" Iron Man screamed thinking that her daughter had been inside.

"No." Captain America said.

' _Hey guys, Spiderman is on Shield HQ._ ' Nightwing told them.

"What?" Captain America said.

"We'll be there."

#

 _Emergency Room_

"Spiderman was shot and is in surgery to get the bullet out." one of the nurses told them.

"Who brought her?" Iron Man asked.

"Uh—you sent Deadpool, who was injured as well. He lost a leg and is staying so it can grow back." The Nurse told them. Steve and Toni looked at each other.

"Thank-you." Steve told her. They walked over to Deadpool's room and he was lying down on his bed looking around.

"You both came." Deadpool said. "I can't leave right now, I don't have a leg."

"You saved our daughter." Steve said.

"Is Pen-Pen alright?" Deadpool said.

"She's still in surgery." Toni told him.

"Oh." Deadpool said. "So are you both here to tell me to leave her alone?"

"No." Steve told him, surprising him.

"Look we know, what you do for a living." Toni told him.

"We can also see that even if we want you to stop looking for her."

"You're both not going to do it." Toni told him.

"We're going to let you date our daughter properly; one wrong step and we will see what happens."

#

Penny was in the hospital room and Wade came inside.

"Wade." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Pen-Pen." Wade said with a smile.

"Thank-you." Penny told him.

"So your parents gave us permission." Wade tells her.

"Really?" she asked.

"I wouldn't lie." Wade said and Penny smiled. "Okay I occasionally do; but not you."

"I know." She says and pulls him by his suit to kiss him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Moving On II

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **So I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the review. So some months will as for this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Six: Moving On**

 _Gotham City_

"Miss Rachel." Alfred said with a smile. It was rare that one of the oldest children came to the Manor. Connor had already moved to Metropolis an rarely came home, when he was not studying and now that Miss Brianna and Miss Toni had figured how to make him age a bit he spend more time out with his girlfriend Miss Barbara.

"Hello Alfred." She said with a smile.

"Rachel!" the scream was done by TJ who was running over to her and hugged her around the waist.

"Hello TJ."

"You haven't come in forever I've missed you and so has Damian because he's been cursing you." TJ informed her.

"Is that so." She said. "Are Mum and Daddy home?"

"No." TJ said. "But we are did you not miss us?"

"Of course I've missed you." Rachel told her. she felt guilty she hadn't visited her family much only twice since she moved to New York.

"Let's go play." TJ told her.

#

Brianna and Clark came inside and Clark turned to the side and heard familiar laughter.

"Rachel is home." Clark said with a smile and Brianna looked up surprised.

'She is?"

"Yes." He said. they both walked outside of the Bat-cave and Rachel came flying at both of them, but she hugged Clark first.

"Hello Daddy." She said before hugging Brianna. "Hello Mum."

"Rachel you came to visit." Brianna says.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun to do so."

"Yes it is." Clark said.

"We have missed you." Brianna says.

"I have too, so I hope you don't mind me staying the night."

"Of course not, this is your home." Brianna says to her.

"Well let's go eat." Rachel told them.

#

At the end of the night Rachel is wrapped around Damian and TJ. Clark and Brianna look at them.

"We are missing three of our kids." Clark tells her.

'I know, it's rare they come now."

"We're getting older."

"Don't remind me."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _New York- Rachel and Penny's Apartment_

Toni, Brianna, Steve and Clark were looking around the apartment. Rachel and Penny had finally told them after Ten Months after getting the building and it was finally done. So much work had gone into it and so many changes that it surprised both Penny and Rachel about all the changes also the other apartment that would be below them.

"So, what do you think?" Penny asked.

"Jarvis says that it's fine." Toni tells them.

"I can see that it's fine." Clark tells them.

"You did put the emergency protocols we requested?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we did Uncle Steve." Rachel answers him.

"Yes, I can tell." Brianna tells them.

"When will you both be moving in?" Steve asks.

"During this week." Penny tells them.

"Alright." Brianna tells her. Rachel and Penny looked at each other.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The big move was coming; Penny and Rachel were getting their stuff inside boxes. They felt weird, Rachel had already moved from Wayne Manor but not at the same time, this time she was really moving. Penny was sort of taking it harder, she knew that she wanted to move out, she had made it no secret. Johnny was with Gwen now out in their own apartment. This would be it for her, she was moving out of the safety net of her parent's home.

"It's going to be alright." Rachel tells her.

"We're really doing this." Penny tells her.

"Yes." Rachel tells her.

"You can't promise everything is going to be alright?"

"No, but we can try." Rachel tells her.

#

They had not been kidding as they arrived to their own apartment complex everyone was moving boxes around.

"I brought some pizza." Nicholas told Rachel who smiled at him.

"Thank-you; for helping us with the move Nicholas." Rachel tells him. Nicholas had become a close person in her life and Rachel didn't mind very much having him there.

"You're welcome." Nicholas tells her with a smile and she feels herself blush a bit.

"Hey." Rachel turned and saw Bart standing there.

"Hello Bart, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Tim." Bart told her

"Oh." Rachel said surprised looking around for her younger brother and Bart turned and looked at the man standing there, there was something about his face that called to him.

"Bart Allen, and you are?" he asked.

"Nicholas Reece." He said with a smirk because he felt the boy was trying to intimidate him.

"Oh." Bart said with wide eyes, this was the man. He recognized him the one that had almost stolen Rachel from Wally in his time.

"Come on Nicholas you can put the pizza's on the counter." Rachel tells him. Nicholas looked at her and smiled before they walked together. Tim came to talk to Bart.

"You know glaring at the boy is not going to make him disappear." Tim told him.

"Do you guys know anything about him?" Bart asked him.

"Yeah, Damian and TJ like him." Tim told him.

"Wait, that guy met your brothers."

"My parents met him; they invited him over for dinner." Tim told Bart.

"I thought he would be a soldier." he said.

"A soldier, well he used to be one for the Her Royal Marines and other stuff I cannot tell you." Tim told him. "He is rather kind and Rachel likes him."

"You don't think they might date?" Bart asked.

"I don't exactly know and I don't worry there's somethings about my big sister I don't want to know." Tim told him. Bart looked over to Rachel and Nicholas and they were talking with smiles on their faces.

#

Both their parents were there on the building looking at them.

"Call Jarvis if you need anything." Toni told them.

"Both of you have your com's" Brianna asked them.

"Yes." Both Penny and Rachel answered them.

"Oh would you just." Steve didn't finish before he pulled Penny closed and hugged her. It was his little girl and he was letting her go. Clark was doing the same thing with Rachel. Penny and Rachel held in their tears.

"Alright, we will be a call away." Clark tells Rachel.

"We know." They tell them.

"We should be off." Toni says. Rachel is with her Mum and pulls her on a hug like before when she was younger. Toni is telling Penny about other things before Penny hugged her. Toni just held her daughter tightly; she had felt this way with Johnny when he moved.

"So we will call you." Toni said.

As their parents left Penny and Rachel looked around their new home. This was really it, they had moved out of their parent's home.

"Let's go watch a movie." Penny tells Rachel.

"Sure." Rachel said walking to their living room.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Surprising Abilities

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest and Anime hotty lover.18**_ **for the reviews. Sorry this will be a short one.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Seven: Surprising Abilities**

When Toni and Brianna had gotten pregnant? They sort of had an idea, what they were getting into. They just didn't expect it to be soon.

#

 _Gotham Academy_

"Thomas Kent-Wayne, please read aloud to the class." The Professor asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Thomas answered. He began to read when he heard it, people talking at the same time and he stopped reading.

"Is something wrong Mr. Kent-Wayne?" The Professor asked him.

"No." Thomas answered and he began to read again, when he began to hear everyone and he looked around trying to understand, but he began to see through them and it was freaking him out. He dropped his book and ran out of the class.

"Mr. Kent-Wayne! Mr. Kent-Wayne!" the Professor shouted after him.

Thomas looked for an empty room before closing the door and locking himself in. he heard the voices all of them coming toward him and being away and he couldn't stop it, he could see it all of the kids outside. Damian was out there as well and he seemed worried.

"We have called your parents Mr. Kent-Wayne." The Professor told him. Thomas felt tears run down his cheeks and he didn't answer just let them run down.

"Can all of you stop being nosy?" Damian snapped to everyone and they seemed to try and move away. He didn't know, he didn't know, what was wrong with his younger brother but it had him incredibly worried about him.

"Alright everyone back to class." The Professor said, he was not going to move Damian Kent-Wayne away from that door. Damian got closer to the door and called toward it.

"TJ are you alright?" Damian asked.

"They're everywhere." TJ answered.

"Who?" Damian asked.

"Mr. & Mrs. Kent-Wayne." They heard the Professor said. Damian turned and saw his parents walking together.

"TJ?" Clark asked, he had a feeling he knew what was the matter.

"Daddy?"

"Focus on my voice Thomas." Brianna whispered to him.

"Mummy it's so loud." Thomas told her.

"I know, but focus on my voice only my voice." Brianna said, she remembered the story from Clark. Thomas was just focusing on his Mum hoping that everything alright.

"Okay." Thomas told her, he was calming down and he opened the door to look at his Mum.

"Let's go home." Brianna said.

"Okay." Thomas said and he held hands with his parents he didn't care much.

When they were in the car, his Dad turned to him.

"Thomas?"

"Yes."

"I believe that you will be training with me and Connor now." Clark told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, this does not mean you will be going out."

"I know."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avengers Tower_

James was hiding around the tower, it had to do with the fact that he knew someone was looking for him. He turned and saw one of the Hydra agents come toward his hiding spot. He cocked his head to the side and heard them.

"Where is the brat?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know." The other answered and it worried him, he didn't get how he got it.

"I think I see him."

James pulled back and was looking for anything to get out of the way. He saw the plates and hoped his Mother wouldn't be angry with him. He grabbed one of the plates and threw it at the face of one of the Agents and it was a true hit.

"Hey, you stupid brat." The other said and James had to hide before he got shot. He didn't have to worry as he saw a shield go by and he recognized it. He heard fighting and one of the people came toward him and he saw one of them coming and he let a kick out and it was strong enough to break his nose.

"James." He looked to see his Dad.

"Pa." he said.

"I think we need to up your training." Steve told him, he saw the man's broken nose and knew that his son had inherited his abilities. He knew his son was a genius thanks to Toni, but now he knew he got something.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Demon Kidnapping I

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. So I like making you guys suffer in away and these two chapters will be sort of angsts.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Eight: Demon Kidnapping I**

 _New York—P & R Apartment _

Rachel was becoming incredibly worried, she had noticed that kidnapping of children were going missing around New York. Nicholas had brought her profiles since he had being interviewed the families of the kids missing, she was also going with him disguised.

"You seemed incredibly worried about this." Penny said.

"I don't like it, the League of Shadows has done it, they bring the kids back as if they're practicing, and most of them have been wealthy children." Rachel tells her.

"I have to go to my class and good-luck with Nicholas." Penny tells her.

"I'm going disguised Penny." Rachel told her.

"I am just saying he's a nice guy."

"No." Rachel told her. Rachel knew that Nicholas was handsome very handsome but she didn't know if she could look at him like that. They were friends and she was still not ready.

"Anyways, I have to go Wade is not coming this week he has something going on."

"Job."

"Yeah. Bye." Penny said leaving. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and she could see the change in herself, she was wearing a red wig and her eyes were green at the moment. She put on her coat before there was a knock on the door and she went to open it. On the other side was Nicholas and he was bald.

"Nicholas!" she said with wide eyes.

"Hey you're a ginger." He told her with a smile.

"Your bald." She spat out and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, fake as you can see I'm really good with make-up." Nicholas told her with a smirk.

"Oh." Rachel said.

"So I see you don't like me bald."

"I—its fine j—just weird and I like-I mean your hair is fine." Rachel stuttered out.

"Well to be fair I like your normal hair and eyes as well." Nicholas told her causing her to blush.

"We should get going." Rachel tells him and closed her door.

"How are you and Penny dealing living alone?" Nicholas asked as they were in the elevator.

"It's fine, I mean our family come visit almost all the time so it's not really too different." Rachel tells him. "Also Aunt Tony connected one of her AI's on complex for us."

"So not to different."

"No, just you know we don't have someone on our backs." She told him. "Have you gone to visit your God-daughter?"

"No, I've been wanting to since all the kidnappings, I called her Father." Nicholas told her.

#

They arrived to the house of one of the kidnapped children. The parents were not surprise to see them.

"We received your call." The Mother told them.

"As I said on the phone my name is Isaac and this is my partner Gwen." Nicholas said with a smile.

"Have you received any calls from the kidnappers?" Rachel asked.

"See, this is going to sound really weird." She told them. "My child was returned last night." She told them.

"Is your child alright?"

"Yes, I took him to the hospital and he told me that the people that took him were only taking boys and that he heard they were training."

"What?" Rachel said.

"I know it sounds weird, but that is what my son told me." the woman told them panicked.

"Did he hear what they were practicing for?' Nicholas asked.

"No, just that he saw this pool made of green stuff but the Doctors said he must have imagined it." the woman told them.

"Thank you for your time." Nicholas said. "If your son remembers anything else can you call us?"

"Of course." She told them.

When they left Rachel turned to Nicholas and he seemed to be thinking.

"Who do you think they want to kidnap so badly they are training for it?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea." Nicholas told her. "We should look into other cases see if this happened to them as well."

"Hopefully the other children heard something."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Gotham Academy-Three Weeks Later_

Damian and TJ had just gotten out of school and were getting picked up by Alfred, as they were getting driven home, Thomas began to talk.

"Alfred, we had fun in school today." TJ told Alfred.

"I'm glad to hear that Master Thomas." Alfred told him.

"Are Mother and Father, home?" Damian asked.

"No there was a meeting in—"Alfred didn't finish as they were hit on the side. Alfred looked to see a car coming their way.

"Someone is trying to make us crash." Damian said. Two cars were coming their way and Alfred pushed the gas trying to get away. He did call it in.

"What is it Alfred?" Brianna asked.

"Miss—"he didn't get to finish as two shots took out the tires and they went spinning and the car went a few turns making them all knock out.

"Al-fred, Alfred!" Brianna screamed into the line.

#

 _Gotham Hospital_

Rachel went running inside with Nicholas who was with her. She was shocked to see all her family members there. They had kept the press out of it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Someone attack Alfred and the kids." Tim told her.

"Are they alright?" Rachel asked.

"Alfred is in semi-critical condition he suffered some broken ribs and a broken arm." Connor told her.

"TJ and Damian?" she asked. Her entire family is silent.

"You brothers were kidnapped." Clark tells her.

"No!"

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE RBEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Demon Kidnapping II

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Anime** _ **hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and grayson4life**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows. So this is the second part of the last chapter. Also I have news in the end of the chapter please read.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Nine: Demon Kidnapping II**

"No!" Rachel said shocked at hearing the news, Nicholas was holding her so that she wouldn't fall backwards in shock.

"They were planning this, we don't know—"

"Mrs. Kent, I believe Rachel and I know; who might have done it." Nicholas said and Rachel turns to him in shock. Her mind was going over-drive trying to understand his words.

"You don't mean?" she asked.

"It would make sense, Rachel." Nicholas told her.

"Alright, we need to talk in private." Brianna told both of them. They went inside Dr. Lesly's office and Brianna looked at them seriously.

"Okay." Rachel said pulling out her glove for her computer.

"I was getting calls for missing children; normally I wouldn't have talked to Rachel about it, but I noticed that something was odd."

"I noticed the calling card of the League of Shadows." Rachel told them as Nicholas had stopped.

"I didn't know, what their calling card was so, we decided to investigate and we got that they had taken children of wealthy families." Nicholas told Brianna.

"They were practicing." Connor said.

"Exactly." Nicholas said.

"One of the kid's parents told us that he had seen a green pool."

"The Lazarus Pit." Brianna said.

"Yes, we believe so." Rachel told him.

"Alright, we have an ide—"Clark didn't finish as Brianna's cell-phone rang. Brianna turned and saw a number she didn't recognized at all. She answered it knowing that something about the boys would be there.

"Hello Brianna Kent speaking." She said.

"You had a better last name before Brianna, why did you have to marry such a farm boy? You should be married to a powerful man a man that can make you happy." the voice on the other side said. Brianna recognized the voice too. Clark was listening to it as well.

"Ducard." Brianna snapped.

"Oh I would think you would be nicer to me." he told her.

"Why is that?"

"Well—first I should apologize for hurting the help but he would have put up a fight for my parental rights."

"You have none." Brianna growled. "Or do you forget my loving husband legally adopted Damian."

"That farm boy is not my sons Father!"

"He is more than you, now I want both of my sons back."

"Why, you know I can train the little one into becoming just like us a member of the League of Shadows."

"Don't you dare touch Thomas or Damian for that matter Ducard or I will destroy you myself."

"All you have to do is come to me, come on that little reporter or yours does not recognize greatness." He told her. "You and I both know he has no idea your Batwoman , your cheating on him with the Man of Steel which honestly Brianna I would think you knew better ; when it comes to choosing partners."

"I want my sons."

"You know, what I want?"

"I will get them." Brianna said.

"Leave your little reporter and come to me." Ducard said before he clicked. Brianna stared at the phone and she was no happy.

"Are we going to hunt them down?" Jason asked.

"No, your Mother and I will be hunting them down, both the three of you are in-charge of Gotham, Connor and Barbara take care of Metropolis." Clark said.

"Yes, Dad, sir." Was heard from all of them, they rarely heard him angry and were not going to take the chance.

"Can I do anything to help you?" Nicholas asked. Clark looked at him and gave him a half-smile.

"You and Rachel gave us our biggest clue and we thank you for that, help Rachel in what she wants if she so wishes." Clark told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _League Of Shadows HQ_

Damian groaned before he felt the haze go out of his mind, he heard movement and saw TJ was with him.

"Thomas?" he hissed.

"Dami are you alright." He asked him.

"Yes of course, where are we?" He was trying to dispel whatever they had used against him out of his mind.

"We are with the League of Shadows." TJ told him and that was enough to get his mind out the haze.

"What!" Damian asked.

"We're with the League of Shadows." TJ whispered to him. They heard walking and both stopped talking. The cage was reinforced steel and TJ could see some pieces of vibranium on them and was worried.

"Well I do have to welcome the Prodigal Son back." Damian looked up to see his biological Father standing outside the cage.

"What do you want Henry?" Damian asked.

"That is no way to speak to your Father." he said.

"My Father is worrying about my brother and I." Damian said.

"I see that living with your mother has made you incredibly difficult, we can fix that." Henry said before turning to TJ. "You are the son of the reporter and my Brianna."

"Mum isn't yours." TJ said.

"Of course she is, I don't know what she sees in that reporter but it can be changed?" Henry said coming to TJ height. "Of course I will take care of you."

"I want my Mum!" Thomas said.

"Well if she doesn't ask for what I want you won't be seeing her." he said trying to touch TJ but Damian pushes him away.

"Don't touch my brother." Damian said.

"I see, training you all over again Damian, I'm so disappointed on you." Henry told him.

"I don't care." Damian said, a few years he would have cared but now he had a Father that cared a lot about him.

#

Batwoman and Superman were getting ready to arrive at the League of Shadows HQ and they were both not happy, both were inside the Bat-place even though Superman didn't need it.

"I will break him." Superman told her.

"Just don't kill him." Batwoman told him.

"I know that Brianna as much as I hate him, he is still Damian's Biogical—"

"Sperm donor, you're his Father." Brianna told him. "I don't want Damian to see you do that."

#

 _Mount Justice_

"I see that Superboy and Batgirl are not here." Miss M told Robin.

"Yes, they were sent on a mission by Superman." Robin answered.

"What mission, was it part of the League?" Kaldur asked him.

"No, personal mission." Robin answered.

"Maybe we should see if something is wrong?" Miss M asked.

"No, look whatever Superman sent them too it's no concern of ours." Robin snapped, he was beginning to sound every part of son of Batwoman.

"We should be able to help." Kaldur told him.

"No, they were chosen to do their mission for a reason." Robin said.

"Robin."

"Really, how many times does he have to tell you _'no'_ before you both understand?" They turned around to see a man with a red hood mask on his head.

"Who?" Kaldur got ready and Miss M was about to prove but she couldn't get in.

"Really, this is so bring there is reason I left the team." Red Hood said.

"Who are you?" Miss M asked, she didn't like that she couldn't read his mind.

"My name is Red Hood." He said. 'Or you use to know me as Robin."

"You, I thought you were dead?" Miss M said.

"No such luck to anyone, now you heard Robin." Red Hood said. "Superman sent Superboy and Batgirl on their own mission this has nothing to do with the Team but with his city, hope both of you understand." He told them but they hear the threat under his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked him.

"Nightwing sent me to get you." He said. "Wanted us back in Gotham, immediately."

"Alright let's go." Robin said and they left together.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Gotham City_

Nightwing was nervous about her siblings and she was about to start moving all of the family around.

"Can I be of any help?" she turned to see Spiderman standing there.

"I suggest you wear your black suit." Nightwing told her.

"Of course, as if I would show to your city with any color." Spiderman said with a smirk under her mask.

"Well go on."

#

 _League of Shadows HQ_

Damian and TJ were both looking around; there was something that TJ needed to tell Damian.

"Are you alright?" Damian asked, this had been the first time they had been kidnapped by someone higher than a thug.

"I broke the shackles." He told Damian.

"What?"

"I. Broke. The. Shackles." TJ told him. "Do you think Mum, might get mad?"

"No, I think she will be happy." Damian said. "Think you can break mine without breaking my bones or any part of my body?"

"Uh-huh." TJ said and grabbed his older brother's hands gently like his Dad taught him and broke the shackles. He moved his head to the side and he heard it, a lot of grunting as if they were getting beaten, but he also saw someone looking at them from the shadows.

"TJ?" Damian asked.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Who is who?" Damian said and TJ pointed at him and he saw a young girl she had to be close to 13 years old and had black hair and she seemed to be knocked out. TJ heard a noise.

"He's coming back." TJ said and they covered their hands so no one could see that the shackles had been broken. Henry came back and he was not happy.

"It seems your mother and her lover has come." Henry said.

"Who is she?" Damian asked. Henry saw where he was pointing too.

"Her name is Cassandra and she will be just like you." He said.

"You let her go." TJ said.

"Or, what ?" he said and TJ was getting angry, enough that he got up but before he could do any damage someone came flying smacking into Henry not to lightly but enough to break a few ribs.

"You can't make me stop seeing my child Brianna." Henry screamed.

"You don't have one." Superman snapped.

"Is that, what she told you boy-scout?" Henry said mocking him.

"I know very well that you don't have one." Superman growled it was really out of character of him. But he was incredibly angry.

"Then, who is that boy over there." Henry snapped looking at Damian.

"His name is Damian _Kent_ -Wayne." Superman answered putting emphasis on the Kent last name. Batwoman came and knocked him out.

"Are you two alright?" Superman was checking them for any injuries.

"We're fine Father, but I believe that she is not." Damian said. Superman turned and saw the girl huddle in the corner.

"Batwoman." Superman said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

It had been two days since the boys had been taken. Everyone was waiting for Clark and Brianna to arrive with the two boys something Rachel did not hesitate to wrap her arms around her younger brothers as the jet had arrived.

"Who the hell is that?" Jason asked and Rachel looked up to see her Dad put a young girl in the hospital table.

"She is obviously a girl." Tim told him.

"Shut-up." Jason said.

"Oh, Rachel we found her, she was being kept by the League of Shadows in a cage." TJ told all of them with wide eyes. The four oldest children of Clark and Brianna looked at each other. They all knew, what would happen.

"What's her name?" Rachel asked.

"Her name is Cassandra." Brianna told her, Alfred was checking over the girl.

"Welcome to the family." Connor told the girl. Cassandra looked at them.

"Yeah, welcome to the Super-bat house." Tim said with a smile.

"Well we knew Mum and Dad won't be getting _empty-nest syndrome_ any time soon." Jason said with a smirk.

"Go kiss Lucille, Jason." Tim said. Cassandra looked at the oldest girl as if waiting for her words.

"You're just angry; you have no one to kiss." Jason told him.

"I'm dating Wonder Girl."

"No, Robin is dating Wonder Girl." Connor corrected.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Tim said. Cassandra was still looking at Rachel ignoring the boys. Rachel looked at the girl with a serious face before smiling brightly at her.

"Welcome to the Family, Cassandra at-least I won't be the only one dealing with all the testosterone." Rachel said with a smile.

"Does she get cuddles like Damian and I do?" TJ asked Rachel. Cassandra just looked lost at that. Clark and Brianna looked at each other, knowing they could count on their children.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LJNE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So this is the news, I've been brainstorming and certain ideas have come up now I will be writing another Female Bruce, Female Tony story but this one will be rated M an it will be different than this one because there will be some changes. This does not mean that I will stop this series because well this is my baby and I love writing this story. I hope that you guys read that story and welcome it as you did this one when I put it up. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Torch's Wedding

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **grayson4life, Red Water Rose and Anime hotty lover.18**_ **for the reviews. So time has passed here just so all of you know, this chapter will be a little light hearted after the last two.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Ten: Torch's Wedding**

Things seemed to be moving fast when it came to planning the Wedding of Johnny and Gwen, they had decided not to wait to get married. They already lived together and with the lives that both lived with Gwen getting into the scientific side of Stark Industries and Johnny with the Fantastic Four and Avenger's they didn't want to take the chance.

#

 _Johnny & Gwen's Suite _

"So where do you plan to go for your bachelor party?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea." Johnny told them, he had this smile on his face.

"Well it will be fun." Nicholas told him. He had the only civilian that knew of the life.

"It better be it will be your last time as a single man." Nova told him.

"It's not like Gwen will not let us have Johnny once in a while." Connor said.

"Come on, one party." Jason said.

#

 _Avengers Tower_

The girls were looking at the maid dresses they would be wearing. MJ was Maid of Honor and the dresses were a beautiful red.

"We're going to have a bachelorette party?" MJ said.

"As long, as we don't end up like in the movies." Gwen said.

"It will not be bad we can go to Vegas and have fun there." MJ said. "Will both you Rachel have the free time?" MJ asked Penny, she was asking because she knew that both Rachel and Penny were both coming forth as front and center in both Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises.

"Yes, we'll have the time." Rachel answered.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Café_

Nicholas and Rachel were drinking coffee in the only time both had free time at all in the entire day.

"Did you have fun with the bride-to-be?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, I did." Rachel said with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would be my date for the party." Nicholas asked Rachel, who looked at him with bright eyes.

"Uh." Rachel said. "Yes."

"Really?" Nicholas asked. Rachel looked at him, he knew that Rachel still had a torch for Wally and he understood that. At the same time Rachel knew that she needed to make a different move in her life.

"We are going as friends." Rachel said.

"Of course." Nicholas tells her.

"Then I would be honored to go with you." Rachel tells him.

"It will be my honor of you going with me." Nicholas told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Day of the Wedding_

"I'm not ready, I'm not ready." Toni said walking up and down the corridor. Steve looked at his wife with a smile.

"You do realize, you are not getting married." Steve told her.

"Steve our oldest baby is getting married." Toni said and there were unshed tears in her eyes. Steve pulled her closer to him.

"It's going to be alright. Jonathan is still going to be with us and we're going to have more family now." Steve soothed her.

"I really hope they don't get Brianna's adopting gene because seven kids are way too much." Toni said with a smile.

"You know, you love your nieces and nephews." Steve told her.

"I know, for the love of Thor's Dad, Steve this is our first kid getting married." Toni said.

"Well look at it this way, we have another two." Steve told her, but he was just as Toni was about Johnny being taken into marriage but it was their first child going to the altar.

"I know and don't remind me." Toni said.

"We raised a good kid Toni, he will be fine." Steve told her.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Toni said with a smile.

#

"Getting cold feet?" Connor asked Johnny.

"No, my feet are always toasty." Johnny said with a smile.

"You are excited then?"

"Yes." Johnny told them. He kept worrying that Gwen would change her mind but at the same time knew that she wouldn't.

"Come on, Johnny; Gwen is not going to change her mind." Jason said.

"Did you bring Lucille?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Jason said with a smile, but it was more like a smirk.

"Oh you are going to be the first one of us getting married." Connor said.

"What getting ready to ask Barb?" Johnny asked.

"Not yet." Connor said and everybody ignored that he said _'yet'_ knowing he wouldn't let anything out. There was a knock on the door and all the boys turned to it.

#

" _Hello New York City I'm Cat, we are here today to see the wedding of Captain America's and Iron Man's son Jonathan Rogers-Stark to the Police Chief's daughter Gwendolyn Stacy."_ Cat said.

The crowd was outside and they were cheering outside Avenger's Tower so that they could see the happy couple get to their wedding and many wanted to see the reception, though that would be in Avengers Mansion.

" _Oh they are coming out."_ Cat said.

#

They were in the chapel Johnny was looking at the Aisle as Chief Stacy brought Gwen to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off the woman that would soon be his wife.

"Take care of her." Chief Stacy told him.

"Always." Johnny answered as he grabbed Gwen's hand. They both turned and faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join these two—"

Toni was trying not to cry but she was not the only one, so was Sue. Both Penny and Rachel were smiling at their friends.

"I, Gwendolyn Stacy take you Jonathan Rogers-Stark as my husband; for when everything is great to when we are in our darkest moments, in health and in sickness, for when we were children playing house to now and however long we have."

"I, Jonathan Rogers-Stark take you Gwendolyn Stacy as my wife; I honestly didn't think we would get this far when I asked you out, for when you are dealing with me burning everything in our apartment without meaning too, to when we have really good health and when we are sick to the worst, forever more."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Johnny grabbed Gwen by the waist and pulled her close before kissing her, the church erupted in cheers.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Reception_

Everyone was dancing and having fun, the newlyweds were lost in each other's eyes and kissing to the happiness of other.

"They are having fun." Brianna told Toni.

"Yeah, we are getting old aren't we?" Toni asked seeing her youngest playing with TJ, Damian and Cassandra, Penny was dancing with Wade.

"Yeah." Brianna said as she looked at her oldest dancing with their partners and her youngest playing.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Private Detective

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and grayson4life**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows. So many of you guys liked the last chapter, Yay! Now many of you also asked about two particular marriages and all I can tell you are that those will take a while.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Eleven: Private Detective**

Nicholas Reece was becoming well known in the Super-hero scene not for having any other ability other than help the lower heroes and sometimes the larger ones in the information he had gotten. The biggest being the one he used to help the League take down Luthor and members from the Light.

His office was a usual filled with thinking walls and his computer's running; he had gotten an upgrade from both Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises as a thank-you for his help. Not that he was doing it for them. No, he was helping because the right thing, but he had to admit that certain blue eyes had captivated him from the first time he had seen them.

 _'Ring, Ring'_

"Reece Private Agency." He answered.

"Nicholas." He sat up in his chair.

"Rachel is something the matter."

"I'm outside." He answered and he stood knowing that it was close to being morning and she wouldn't be out, unless—

"Are you injured?" he asked, he heard a cough and that was all the answer he needed before clicking his cell-phone.

The night was dark as any other, but he felt the nerves rise up as he knew that he was looking for an injured Rachel or in this case Nightwing. He touched the gun at his back and walked in the alley, it would be the only place she would be and his entrance was in the alley, he was a Private Detective after all.

"Sweetheart where are you?" he asked trying to get a sound, he heard it a soft groan on the dumpster. He moved and saw her there. "Fuck." He whispered.

"I look that bad?" she asked hm.

"Beautiful as always." He said getting her out slowly before getting her on his arms.

"Shameless Flatterer." Rachel told him.

"I'm not flattering if it's the truth." He whispered. He heard movement and saw it then, the attacker and he pulled his gun out and took a shot that was enough to get the man to run.

"You didn't—"

"I didn't shoot him, just the wall." He told her.

"Okay-okay." Nightwing told him as he put her inside. He locked the door and put the security on.

"You were still working?" she asked snuggling into him.

"Just looking through some of the case files, I'm helping Matt with his case he and Foggy don't want anyone to find out about their involvement."

"Oh." Rachel said and sighed when Nicholas put her down on the bed.

"I'll bring in the first aid kit." Nick told her. Rachel sat up taking off her mask and began to take half her costume off.

"Need help?" he asked her.

"If you can." She tells him. Nicholas was trying not to blush as he helped her and he was not the only one. Rachel was blushing hard. He moved and went to get a shirt for her. Rachel looked at him as he got the shirt and gave it to her.

"Thank-you."

"Let's fix you and then I'll give you more clothes to wear." Nicholas told her.

#

Rachel was sitting next to Nicholas as they watch movies in his room. She had just taken some ibuprofen and she felt relaxed.

"Why are we watching about spies?" Rachel asked.

"It's fun."

"You just like making fun of them." Rachel told him.

"I do not." Nicholas said with a smile.

"Why did you leave MI6?" Rachel asked him.

"I was tired of it; I didn't think I was making a difference." Nicholas told her. "Than my god-daughter was born and her mother passed and I couldn't put the only person I care about be put in danger."

"Oh." Rachel said. "Do you like doing this/"

"Yes, I think I made a better difference now."

"Is that so?" Rachel asks him.

"Well I help people and I don't have to do anything I don't exactly have too." Nicholas told her. "I have a red ledger, Rachel and I'm trying to make it better."

Rachel understood exactly, what Nicholas was telling her. Her parents had told her that Nicholas had been in MI6 but she had told them that she would wait until Nicholas told them or her about his life.

"I understand, I'm not going to judge you." Rachel tells him. She couldn't she had family, who had a red ledger most of the Avenger's had blood in their hands. "I know that you have a red ledger, and you are trying to make it better and I understand that."

"Good." Nicholas tells her. "Now this Q is so wrong, we do have exploding pens."

Laughter comes out of Rachel's lips before she groaned in pain. They looked at each other and they were getting close both could feel the chemistry in the air.

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kiss you." He whispers. Rachel just closes her eyes waiting for the kiss, before their lips touched though Nicholas phone rings. They both groan at the interruption because they knew that this was something that was going to happen.

"Hello?"

"Nick, have you heard from Rachel?" Penny asked.

"Yes, she's with me." Nick said.

"Oh."

"Did you kiss her?" they both heard Wade scream and both of them blushed.

"Rachel was injured." Nick told them. "She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Pen." Rachel answered.

"You have me on _speaker_!" Penny screamed into the phone.

"Yes, he did." Rachel said with a smile. "Is that Wade I heard?"

It wasn't like Rachel wasn't aware that Wade and Penny had moved ahead in their relationship though not too ahead Wade wouldn't sleep with Penny until much later something about the 'Shield of Justice' un-alive him. Rachel just guessed that Uncle Steve had threatened him.

"Anyway, have fun." Penny said clicking. Nicholas and Rachel looked at each other before they started to laugh harder than anyone, Rachel hissed and Nicholas held her close.

"It's still not my time." Nicholas told her.

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel asked him.

"My moment, I'll know it when I see it Rachel." He said looking at her so ernestly that Rachel just smiled. She didn't know what he was waiting for, but she knew that once both of them really did anything it would be very different from anything she had ever done.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Keep in mind that Rachel and Nicholas are not together yet; he is giving her time to mourn Wally it's almost two years since he died. This doesn't mean that both don't realize that there's something there. Now this was going to have other characters but both Nick and Rachel took over. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Anniversary

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note **: I am happy to see that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **grayson4life, Red Water Rose and Anime hotty lover.18**_ **for the reviews. So here is the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Twelve: Anniversary**

 _North Pole_

The ship landed on the North Pole and the group walked down.

"Is Nightwing coming?" Kaldur asked Superboy. He didn't answer as he had heard the bat-plane coming. He knew that Rachel used it a lot when she had the time and it was easier than getting one of Aunt Tony's jets.

"I see that everyone is here." They all jumped except for the Bat's and Super as they heard Nightwing's voice.

"Yes, we're all here." Miss Martian said.

"My friends we are here today to commemorate the sacrifice of a friend for our world and out safety." Kaldur began. The members of the Team were quiet giving their respects. Nightwing looked at around and it hurt but she knew that she had to do this, it had been two years already and she had mourned Wally. She needed to let her demons rest in a way.

"Do any of us; want to say a few words?" Kaldur asked.

"I can!" they turned to see Bart there. "Hey, Cuz we miss you and the Team misses you."

The group was quiet when their coms began to ring; they all knew it was time to go. Superboy walked through and touched Nightwing shoulder's the only one that didn't have to worry about going.

When they all left, Rachel stood there and she took off her mask.

"I guess there's no hiding from you Wal's" she said to no one. She pulled out a rose from her pockets. "I don't have to tell you how I felt because you knew, I have regrets that we could never be together no matter, how much I wished we could have been."

She felt the cold wind bite her cheeks like a kiss that Wally sent her. As she looked at the sky and everything around her, she bent down and put the rose in the ground.

"I love you Wally and there will always be a place in my heart for you but I need to move on, I need too I can't keep clinging to a ghost." Rachel said. "I wished for one miracle; for you to be alive and it's been two years. I can't deny it anymore your gone taking a part of me with you." She looked at the rose and smiled before she began speaking. "Do you remember Nicholas the guy you met before you asked me out, I care for him, I don't even know how it happened it just did and I want to see if we go anywhere because I don't want to wait and have'd him disappear like you leaving me with regrets once more?"

She knew she was making the right decision about this. Rachel put back her mask and turned around getting inside the bat-plane before she left.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _New York_

Nicholas was waiting in Rachel/Penny's apartment and he wasn't nervous at all. He was curious about everything going on around him. He knew that exact day it was and he was also aware the reason he was there. He wanted to make sure that Rachel was going to be fine, he was also aware he was doing it for selfish reason. He wasn't blind and he knew that he cared for Rachel a whole-lot more than people believed.

"You don't fool anyone." He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Penny sitting there with him.

"Penny, is good to see you."

"Yeah, I opened the door for you remember." Penny said with a smile. "Rachel went with her old team."

Nicholas shouldn't feel happy that he had been trusted with this, but he was, he was really happy about it.

"I know, she told me last night while we were having coffee." He told her.

"Both of you have been doing that lately, huh." Penny said.

"What?"

"Having coffee, Nick?" Penny said. "You know, I don't think she would mind if you asked her out on an actual date."

"She's in love with Wally." Nicholas said.

"Wally is gone, it's like my Dad and Peggy Carter." Penny told him and Nicholas looked at her. He didn't know if Peggy Carter was spoken of and Penny noticed his face.

"Dad goes to her grave to pay respects on the anniversary of his crashing, Mum goes with him now. She's says that she used to be jealous of Peggy but she is just thankful now." Penny admitted. "She says that she brought them together and Mum knew her as Aunt Peggy. Dad doesn't forget Peggy she was an important part of his life, but he loves Mum. It's like Aunt Brianna and Richard Dawes, he was her first love he was killed and that doesn't stop her from loving Uncle Clark."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You know, what I'm trying to say." Penny told him. "Rachel may love Wally, that doesn't mean that she can't grow to love you."

"I am not sure she would."

"Why? Because you have blood in your hands many of the people she cares for do." Penny told him. "Don't let that discourage you, Rachel is very stubborn comes from being a Bat."

"It might not work out."

"You don't want regrets Nick, you never know if you don't try?" Penny told him. At that moment someone came through the window and he was looking at them.

"Pen-Pen, what are you doing with Rachel's Prince Charming?" Deadpool asked.

"Just giving him advice." Penny said with a smirk at Nick's face. "Anyways, let's go Wade we have a date."

"What we're going to Netflix and Chill?" Wade asked and Penny hit his side.

#

Rachel arrived home and she called for her best friend.

"Penny, I'm home!"

"She isn't here." She turned to see Nicholas standing there her eyes opening wide.

"Hello, Nicholas."

"Rachel." Nick said and he knew that Penny was right about this.

"Did Penny leave you here alone?"

"She's in her room with Wade something told me not to bother them." Nicholas told her and Rachel laughed at that.

"God that must traumatizing." Rachel told him with a bright smile on her face.

"You have no idea." Nicholas told her.

"Have you been waiting for a long time, I told you I would be out today." Rachel told him.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Nicholas said and Rachel walked to be in-front of him.

"I'm fine." Rachel told him.

"Rachel/Nicholas." They said at the same time.

"You go first." Nicholas told her.

"No, you go first please." Rachel told him.

"I know today might not be the right day." Nicholas told her.

"You can ask me anything."

"Rachel, would you go out on a date with me?" Nicholas asked and Rachel's eyes went wide before a smile spread on her lips.

"Yes." Rachel said and Nicholas smiled at her.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Yay end of the chapter. So I've been trying to get to other characters but Rachel and Nicholas won't get off the page. I hope you guys like and review.**


	13. Break-Up

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So this chapter will be really more Tim basic in a way. I want to thank _Anime hotty lover.18, grayson4life, Red Water Rose and Christina_ for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Thirteen: Break-Up**

 _Rachel & Penny's Building _

Tim was fuming and he knew that he couldn't tell his parents, everyone in his family seemed to be busy and he needed someone to bent to. So when the door opened and he saw his older sister, he began.

"Can you believe, what Kaldur said today?" Tim said. Rachel and Penny came inside from going shopping and saw Tim being angry, which was really rare. They closed the door and walked in slowly.

"He put me in Gamma, I get it, I don't really mind. I mean I understand really but then he questioned my plan and changed it." Tim said grabbing at his hair. "Do you know, what happened? I'll tell you what happened the mission went to shit!"

Penny and Rachel's eyes went wide and round. Tim didn't curse, out of all the kids besides Charlie he didn't curse or try not to do it as much.

"Tim." Rachel said.

"No, look I get they were your Team but even Superboy doesn't go to the Team as much, Batgirl has retired for a while so she can study and ughh!"

"Look, Tim—"Rachel tried again.

"They are treating me like a child, they don't respect me." Tim told her.

"Then do something about it." Rachel told him.

"What?" Tim said. "Rachel, they are like the League and the Avengers."

"Rachel is right, She, Wally and Kaldur created the Team a first because they wanted respect from the League." Penny told him.

"It seems the Team is just becoming like a Beta League and that is not really the reason we created it." Rachel said." If you want to make a change Tim, you're going to have to do it, no one is going to hold your hand in this, and probably Mum will ground you like she did me."

"Are you suggesting I incite mutiny in the Team?"

"If you don't feel comfortable." Rachel told him. "You can begin your own Team if that is what you thinks is right for you."

"Thank-." Tim told her. "Do you mind if I stay over tonight."

"Not at all."

"Just don't get freaked out, from our visitors." Penny told him. Tim looked at them and he didn't have to question, he could see it on Rachel's face, she seemed happier now and he knew who he'd have to thank.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Mount Justice_

Robin was livid, really he was, half the team was in the infirmary with the last mission. Again, his planned had been ignored.

"I know this looks bad Team—"Kaldur began.

"Really, this looks bad to you." Robin snapped, most of the team turned to him surprised.

"Robin, you need to—"

"No, I don't because even Batwoman would have listened to my plan before dismissing it and having half the team injured something that didn't have to happen." Robin screamed.

"Robin, stand down."

"No!" Robin snapped standing toe-to-toe with Kaldur reminded everyone that this was one of Batwoman's partners there was a reason for that. "I'm tired of this, the first Robin, Kid Flash and you started this team because you were being ignored by the League and you are doing the exact same thing."

"Robin!" Miss M said scandalized.

"No, I quit this Team." Robin said leaving the room and no one tried to stop him. Beast Boy was looking at him and knew that Robin was right and a few of the other knew as well.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Brianna walked to see one of her youngest children brooding; she saw Tim and went to sit next to him.

"I got an interesting report from Kaldur today." Brianna began.

"I quit the team." Tim told her.

"I know, Tim it was very noticeable that you would." Brianna said.

"You're not upset with me?" Tim asked her.

"No, Jason complained about the Team, Rachel knew the Team had lost its way. The fact that you don't believe the Team is not for you I don't complain."

"I still want to help people Mum." Tim told her.

"I just don't want to be with that Team, It's just become a junior League and nothing of what Rachel and Wally wanted." Tim told her.

"Then built one." Brianna said and Tim turned to look at her.

"Your letting me create a Team all on my own."

"Yes, built your Team, you can add to the roster on your own you don't have to just get people of certain standards, I've seen many heroes out there with no Team, who don't fit in with any of them maybe your Team could be different." Brianna said, she was suddenly hugged and her eyes went wide.

"Thanks Mum."

"You're very welcome Tim."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	14. A Nighmare

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Christina, Red Water Rose, grayson4life and PurpleNightwing**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Fourteen: A Nightmare**

"You failed." Penny turned to see Green Goblin standing there with a laugh in his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Penny asked.

"Don't act like that, look around you?" he taunted her, Penny looked around and she saw the bodies around. There were two she noticed immediately.

"Mum, Dad!" she said running toward them. Steve and Toni were both in the ground with their suits in tatters ad they were broken. Next two them was another body, it was Wade. She went to him.

"No." she said holding him. "No, please." All she could hear was laughing.

"My Pen-Pen; don't believe it." she heard around her someone trying to move her.

"Wade your gone." She whispered.

"Please, like I would leave you." She looked down to see Wade moving in her arms.

"Wade?"

"Hey baby girl." He said.

"But, how can you were dead?" Penny told him.

"You need to wake up! The Author is being awful trying to make you feel pain." Wade told her.

"He's lying." Green Goblin told her.

"Baby girl, I wouldn't lie to you." Wade told her and Penny looked at Wade just to be kissed by him and she kissed him back because someone dead wouldn't be kissing her.

#

"You're exactly, what you feared to become Rachel." She turned around trying to look for the voice when she saw him standing there.

"Wally?" she asked her eyes went wide with surprise. Wally walked out of the darkness into the light.

"Well you did it." he told her. "You became her, congratulations you became Batwoman just like you wanted as a kid."

"Wally you're alive." Rachel said surprise moving toward him slowly excited, but part of her worried, because Nicholas was in her mind.

"No thanks to you." Wally said moving too fast for her to catch him or touch him at all. "You failed, like we did in that test except we didn't go together, only I did."

"Wally." Rachel said. Wally looked at her with contempt and she looked at him, something was wrong, she felt it in her gut.

"Rachel!" she turned around knowing that voice and it filled with warmth but she couldn't find the source.

"No one is coming to save you." Wally told her.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked and he motioned with his eyes. Rachel looked down and she saw her mother's gloves. She looked up to see herself in a hall of mirrors and her face was covered by a cowl.

"I told you, you'd make her same choices." This Wally said. "Sacrificing everyone in the entire board for the sake of the mission."

"You're wrong." Rachel told him.

"Isn't that why you ran to the Avengers?" Wally asked her.

"Rachel!" she snapped her head and looked for Nicholas she recognized the voice. She noticed Wally looked around but his suit was turning black.

"You're gone." Rachel told Wally.

"You let me die."

"No she didn't." she gasped when she felt arms around her waist. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Nicholas?" Rachel asked and Nicholas smiled at her.

"You're missing our date." Nicholas told her. "This isn't real; he wouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"Nicholas." She told him and he kissed her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel and Penny sat up with gasps and looked around to see Nicholas and Wade standing in-front of them.

"Wade?"

"Nicholas?"

Both girls said at the same time and looked to see they weren't exactly in their apartment, they recognized it as a place they had been in before.

"I have to say that was unorthodox?" they looked up to see Doctor Strange standing there.

"You told us to get them out of there no matter, what?"

"Get us out of what?" Rachel asked.

"A nightmare, Dr. Destiny and the Boogeyman have joined forces and both the Justice League and the Avengers are trapped in their own minds." Nicholas told Rachel. Rachel looked at him because that meant that she still blamed herself for Wally.

"What can we do?" Penny asked.

"We have to wake the other's." Doctor Strange told them.

"But we need to find out, where Dr. Destiny is because he has to be hiding it also means that his formula was made stronger this time." Rachel told him. The League had faced Dr. Destiny before and her mother had snapped out of it, with a Supernatural help his formula must have been stronger.

"We can go find him."

"That means we can't fall asleep." Rachel told Nicholas.

"There could be worst ways." Nicholas told her, both of them smiled and looked at the other three.

"The eye-sex is really going for the two of you." Wade told her. Doctor Strange cleared his throat and the two couples looked at them.

"Alright, Spiderman, Deadpool we will get to Nightmare to stop him." Dr. Strange said to them.

"Let's go." Spiderman said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The two couples found Dr. Destiny and Nightmare in the Museum, in the Monster exhibit which was incredibly on the nose.

"Well if it isn't you?" Nightmare said.

"You should have stayed in your dimension, Nightmare." Doctor Strange told him.

"Is that you Doctor, going to children for help." Nightmare taunted.

"You're going to lose." Dr. Destiny said and was about to go after Nightwing and Spiderman which was a mistake as a shot rang out and he crumbled to the ground.

"He's still alive." Nicholas told Nightwing through his ear-piece as he was the only one hiding from anything. "I got his shoulder."

"Why didn't you K-word him!" Deadpool demanded. "That would have been easier."

"He is trying to trap us in our nightmares and all we can do is beat him at his own game." Nightwing told them.

"Oh, yes." Spiderman said with a smile and both used memories of their parents. Both couples came out from what everyone assume was a Mansion but since it was coming from both Penny and Rachel it was an odd mixture of Wayne and Stark Manor.

"Both of you must be cold." Steve and Clark said with a smile.

"Something tells me we are missing something." Toni Said to them.

"Like the fact that we are in a dream like state." Brianna told them.

"Yes." Rachel answered.

"What are you doing?" Nightmare demanded.

"Not falling for any of your tricks." Penny and Rachel told him at the same time. At that moment both sets of parents look at Nightmare and their weapons are raised.

"No, No!" Nightmare said.

#

"Both of you did a good job." Clark tells the girls.

"We weren't the only ones." Rachel says.

"You mean, by the fact that we need to thank Wilson and Reece?" Toni said with a smirk.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBEAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Life Moves

**Super-Couple Bloodlines**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **graysonforlife and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and the follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple Bloodlines**

 **Fifteen: Life Moves**

" _We are here at another opening of the new charity that is the brightest thing that will come from our Princesses of New York and Gotham City."_ Cat said on the microphone. On the side people could see Rachel and Penny dressed just like their mothers in event just like these, their smiles were not forced though as they did enjoyed helping people.

" _Miss Wayne-Kent, how do you feel about this new opening?"_ Cat asked Rachel.

" _I believe this is a great opening."_ Rachel said. _"The Maria and Martha foundation will help many women out there with their studies."_

" _How do you feel about that Miss Rogers-Stark?"_ Cat asked Penny.

" _I believe that both our Grandmother were very powerful woman in their own right and the foundation will only help woman get in the steps to better themselves."_ Penny told her.

" _I wish both of you all the luck."_ Cat told them.

" _Thank you Cat."_ They answer at the same time.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _ **Rachel and Penny's Home**_

"Why are you leaving me?" Penny asked Rachel.

"It's not like I want to go, but Mum is asking for the favor. She wants to make sure that Tim's new team is safe." Rachel told her.

"Oh come on if they weren't your Mum would hunt them down." Penny said. "Heck Jason would hunt the down."

"Jason is also going with his off-and-on girlfriend."

"You mean Lucille I thought they weren't dating?" Penny asked.

"Well she was getting hit on last time so I say there is something there." Rachel told her. "Just try not to do something weird here with Wade make sure you're decent when I come back."

"Rachel!" Penny said throwing a pillow at Rachel's head. "So should I expect Nicholas to be moping?"

"He is helping Matt with a case." Rachel told her with a smile.

"Alright, go train the rookies." Penny said.

"Why don't you come train the rookies with me?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, Tim is going to feel shocked already with his older siblings being there having me there will just be icing on the cake." Penny said. "Just make sure to take pictures of his face when you and Jason arrive."

"Alright." Rachel said with a smile. "I guess I'll see you in two months if we're lucky."

"Bye, go abandon me like my parents." Penny said dramatically.

"I'll be back don't break please." Rachel told her dramatically as well.

"You know I really want to see what happens when both you move to your own places later." They turned to see Jason standing there with his arms crossed.

"Jason, where's your girlfriend?" Penny asked.

"Lucy isn't my girlfriend." Jason told her.

"Trouble in paradise." Rachel said with a smile.

"Shut up, let's go." Jason said and both Penny and Rachel smiled at each other.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _ **Teen Titans Tower**_

Nightwing and Red Hood had arrived to the Tower and they broke in. they heard saw people try to attack.

"Nightwing, Red Hood; what are you doing here?" Robin asked. The older two saw the new team.

"Beast Boy." Red Hood said.

"Yo Nightwing." Cyborg told her.

"Really you must be Robin's older sister." the young woman came to her with bright red hair and orange skin came to her.

"Nightwing." Rachel answered.

"Well I welcome you to Titans Tower, I am Starfire."

"We actually came here to mentor you." Red Hood said.

"You're going to be our mentor?" Robin asked.

"We are going to do some training simulations as a favor for the League." Nightwing answered.

"Seriously, you've got to be kidding me. I don't need a babysitter." Robin told Red Hood.

"We didn't come to baby sit at all." Nightwing told him. "This is a training months."

"We are all qualified." Beast Boy said.

"We will be the judges of that." Red Hood said.

"You're not even in the team anymore." Beast Boy said.

"No but we both belong in Teams."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _ **SHIELD HQ**_

Penny was walking the headquarters and she heard the scientist had been going mad in a bit. She was going to check out the new specimens that had been found.

"We don't know how to explain it?" they told her. She was about to be called Doctor but she was still working on her title. Soon she would have that name on her.

"Well, how can I help you guys?" Penny asked them.

"I guess we want a hand to figure out, exactly what it is?" they told her.

"You're saying it might be alien?" Penny asked.

"Exactly." They said, Penny and the scientist didn't notice that the dark specimen had gone missing attaching itself to Penny uniform.

"I guess I can do that, but I have to go since I haven't slept in two days and that will only lead to me getting dragged." Penny said and everyone had seen it before, when Steve had come to take Toni away and it the same way they had taken Penny it was not something they liked to watch because the Captain was very protective.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Venom I

**Sixteen:Venom I**

Penny crept to her bedroom in the apartment, that she had to admit was emptier with Rachael not been here. She dropped to her bed costume and all. She heard the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"How long has been your bender?"

"Says the bat.' Penny replied."How are the new kids?"

"Hanging there, hopefully I'll be home in a month, I miss Nick."

"He misses you." Penny said.

"We talk all the time. But I want to see him."

" Well he misses you as well, he is mopey"

"He doesn't mope, but if he did he would look really cute."

"Spoken like the truly bessotted ." Penny replied.

"Pot meet kettle." Rachel said. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"He is in a mission, I didn't ask." Penny asked.

"Well I'm going to let you sleep." Rachel said.

"Okay."

 ** _Teen Titans Tower_**

Rachel smiled as she was getting a smoothie, since she wasn't sleepy.

"Why don't you go to New York?" Tim asked.

"I promised Mum to help your team." Rachel said.

"You know I like him." Tim said.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Your boyfriend, Nicolas." Tim said with a smile.

"Really, he got Dameans approval." Rachel said with a smile.

"Really?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, but all of your opinions matter, is good to know you like him."

"Just don't tell Bart." Tim said.

"He isn't happy?" Rachel asked.

"He didn't react well finding out that you began dating and when I told him, who?"

"It's not like Bart can do anything." Rachel said though she wondered if she had to call Nicholas about finding a speedster in his office.

 ** _New York:Penny and Rachel's Apartment_**.

Penny was moving around her bed, getting flashes in her mind. She was seeing this black glob and her spiderman costume fight it out. She didnt notice the black thing beginning to cover her body. She woke up except.

"What in the world?" Penny said saw she was upside down on a building. " I must be loosing my mind." she said said. But sighed if her mother found a new way to get her a suit.

She swung from the building to the top of another one. She took off the mask and looked at it. She touched her communicator.

"Is something the matter?" Her father's voice came out.

"Did you know Mum got me a new suit? Please dont lie I'm wearing it." she asked.

"You weren't supposed to find out until your birthday." Steve said.

"Well I guess enjoy your vacation with Mum." she said.

"I'll tell her you liked it." Steve said.

"Thanks."

In the next couple days Penny had to admit that she liked the new outfit. It was weird it strengthened her. What she didnt know it was the it was changing her also, it was getting to some heroes.

"We are good." she said.

"Spidey." she turned to see Deadpool.standing there.

"Wade."

"I like the new outfit spidey." he said.

"You should it does make me look better." Penny said and was surprised that came out.

"Woah someone is feeling overly shallow." Wade said in a joking matter. He didn't like the suit.

(Of course, I don't like the suit.)

"Yeah." Penny said. "Why are you surprised, my mother is Toni Stark after all."

"Are you feeling okay."

"Oh, now because I'm not being the push over, im not feeling well."

"That is not what I said."

(Stop this author seriously.)

[Yeah you are making us suffer.]

"Really, so what did you mean Wade. You know never mind I have more important things to do than entertain someone like you."

Penny swung away and Wade looked at her leaving. He knew that something wasn't right.

 ** _Titans Tower_**

Rachel was looking at the scream more importantly. She was looking at the news, she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hey Rachel, you saw?"

"Yes, what the heck happened?" Rachel asked Nicolas.

"I don't know, Penny snapped and she beat up Wade, he is with me right now, growing everything back."

"I'm heading back." Rachel said.


	17. Venom II

**Seventeen: Venom II**

Wade still couldn't believe it, he was here growing his limbs after everything.

"She was going to kill me." Wade said to Nicholas, who he had to come to.

"It was the thing, that was controlling her."

"She is cheating on me with an alien."

"She thought it was a gift from her mother." Nicholas said.

"Stark never liked me." Wade said.

"It isn't."

"What the fuck!" Wade said seeing Rachel come inside the room.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Rachel said

"What do you mean it isn't?" Nicholas asked.

"I knew about the gift and it is not black though it does have a camouflage setting." Rachel said. She pulled out some paperwork and pictures of the actual.suit.

"Than, what the hell is she wearing?" Wade asked.

"I looked at some SHIELD files and they found an alien life form. Penny was helping them look into it, while Aunt Toni was out of town." Rachel said.

"So it attached itself to her.' Nicolas said.

"Yes, so I'm going to go see her." Rachel said.

"Are you sure, Love, she is not exactly Penny." Nicholas asked.

"That's the reason." Rachel said.

 **Penny and Rachel's Apartment**

Penny looked around the apartment and looked at herself in the mirror. She was numbed, she had just killed Wade.

"What have I done?"

 _'We took care of the menace_.' the thing said.

"Wade is my boyfriend." she said.

' _He is a menace, not worthy of_ us.'

"Your wrong, get off me!" Penny said ,pulling at the suit with force trying to take it off.

 _'No, we made you stronger.'_

"I'm already strong." Penny said. She began to hear the scratching sound and covered her ears, until she figured it came.from the suit itself.

"Penny?" she looked up.to see Rachel standing there.

"Help me." Penny said before going out the window. Rachel looks at the way they were going.

"Friday, get a clip for me of that." Rachel said.

"You got it Miss Rachel."

Rachel looked at the struggle before she got I to her own suit. She sent a quick text to Nicholas.

Penny landed in a church and she could hear the everything.

 _'We are stronger together.'_

"No we are not." Penny said, she moved around and tried to get the outfit off her.

"Penny!" She looked to see Nightwing standing there. She tried to rip the costume off and hit herself in the bell. Nightwing saw the reaction of the costume.

"Get off!" Penny said and Nightwing began to smack the bell making sound. Penny covered her ears.

"Nick." Nightwing screamed.

""I'm here." Nicholas answered and Nightwing saw the tube he had acquired and he was not the only one Tom and Jason were with him.

"Okay." Nightwing said and began to bang the bell even harder. The alien seem to scream harder and got off Penny. Penny landed on her knees and Nightwing moved to her side.

"Catch it." Nightwing screamed. They caught the alien and closed the lid of the container.

"Penny, breath." Nightwing said. Penny began to sob.

"I killed Wade." Penny sobbed.

"No, you didn't." Nightwing said. "Come on."

"What the fuck are we supposed to do with this." Jason asked.

"Take it to SHIELD you idiot." Tim replied.

"Nick and I will be checking on Penny." Rachel said.

"I suggest taking her to the infirmary." Tim said just to receive a glare.

Penny walked with Rachel's arm around her.

"I cant."

"Yes, you can and he is just as worried as you." she opened the door to the extra room in Nicholas home.

"Hey little bat where is your Prince charming?" Wade asked.

"I actually came with someone." Rachel said. Wade looked up to see Penny standing there.

"Pen.." he didn't finish as Penny ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll leave you alone." Rachel said before walking out and closing the door.

Rachel walked and moved to Nick's arms and a soft kiss.

"I have missed you." Nicholas said with a smile.

"So have I." Rachel said. "I won't be going to any more trips for a while."

"Did they pass the test?"

"Yes."

"So, how did we end up being the lackeys?" Jason asked.

"Looking good Agent Todd." Lucille said with a smile.

"Damn it." Jason said.

"Aren't you dating?"

"She wishes." Jason replied.

"Ah, thank you for bringing the specimen." one of the scientist told them.

"Do not open this container." Jason told him making the scientist coward.

 _ **A Week Later**_

The journalist Eddie Brock had been able to break into the SHIELD facility to be able to get information for his blog.

"Look at this." he said and he heard the alarm began to sound, knowing that it was for him. He ran for it into one of the rooms. He looked around and saw this large tube with something black inside.

"What in the world?" he said. He touched the tube and the black thing seemed to move around. He heard the footsteps and people getting to the door, he saw the OP opening to the tube. He didnt know what it was, but if it distracted people. He was not going to argue.

The tube opened and just as the door opened with SHIELD soldiers, Eddie was wrapped in the black thing and he was screaming.

' _We are Venom!'_


End file.
